Clans
At level 6, you can join a clan. Founding a clan requires level 10 as of the Sept. 19th, 2017 update to the game. To found a clan or shop around for a clan to join, click the totem that appears at the base of the tree on the main screen. The benefits of a clan are you can participate in clan league event and get help with your tree during the Tree Healing Event. Searching for a clan to join: Click on the green Yes button to apply to a clan. It pays to research a bit here first. Click the clan you are interested in and then click the members to see their last login time. This way you know which clans are active. You can flip through the availible clans using the arrow buttons below the list. Try sending a friend request to the chief of the tribe, so they know who you are. You can also message the chief of a clan if you are particularly interested in their clan. Spots in the larger clans are more difficult to get than the smaller clans due to the better rewards and increased tree healing help. Different clans will have different personalities, some are competitive, some are casual, some have membership rules and others are just a collection of rogues. Choose one that best suits your play style. You can view the leading clans by clicking on the Clan League button on the left of your Level Assistant at the top of your game. The list will appear blank, but you can use the arrows to page over until the clans show. One note of caution, if you leave a clan for any reason you will not be able to rejoin them until after a 35 day cooling off period. Founding your own clan: Consider your clan name and clan acronym with some care. You will want them to be searchable and odd characters may make that more difficult. Don't forget to set up your clan description and your clan advert if you want to attract members to your clan. You can find these by clicking the clan totem then clicking the settings button on the bottom left of the clan pop up. Clan League Events: Your clan will be assigned a league every other Tuesday to compete in. The number of dragons successfully launched determines your clans placement at the end of the 2 week timeframe. You can earn Moon Mice, Crystals, Dragon Plants and possibly water lilies if you are in the first 4 leagues. Increasing the size of your clan: The starting size of a newly minted clan is 5 members. Each additional member requires the accumulation of tree points. The Tree Healing Event points earned by your clan members are combined to reach certain add points. Your current number of tree points and required points for the next member can be seen using your clan window. Click the totem to open the clan window → Click the settings at the lower left → Click the Show button for Tree-Points. Also, clan members can use energy and water lilies to help other members with tree healing. The number of contributed points varies with size in the clan.